


His Only Hope

by tonguesofliars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bodyguard, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguesofliars/pseuds/tonguesofliars
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is a respected professional bodyguard who personally works for Mace Windu. He hasn't taken an assignment in over six months, with his last one not ending well for both parties. Obi-wan is starting to get used to a life of retirement, when he is called to take an assignment, one he never thought he would be capable of.Anakin Skywalker is an assassin with some of the biggest hits credited under his name. When he slips up and is arrested on his latest assignment, he makes his arrestor, Mace Windu, an offer he can't refuse.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Six Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work completely written and edited by me. Please feel free to let me know of any mistakes! The archive warnings may change in the future, but only in terms of violence, and more tags could come as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Star Wars universe, which is trademarked by Lucasfilm Ltd and Disney. I do not claim ownership of these characters or other universe specific words.

_“You’re going away for a very long time, Skywalker. We’re through here.” Mace stood up, pushing his chair back against the floor, and turned towards the exit. As his hand wrapped around the handle, he heard a faint chuckle. He glanced over his shoulder, watching Skywalker’s shoulders slightly rise in his humor._

_“And what if we’re not through?” His head raised slowly, showing a grin from ear to ear. “What if I can give you someone better than me? Come on, sit down for a while. I think you’ll want to hear all about what I have to say.”_

_At that moment, he wasn’t sure why he turned around and sat down, but Mace knew it would be the call of his career._

The day was Monday, and just like any other, Obi-Wan was spending his morning sitting on his balcony drinking his tea, and watching the city awake before his eyes. He was always fascinated by the transition from the still quiet of the early sunrise, to the many passing cars and shop openings nearly ten minutes later. Each day was so similar, and yet in a sense always different. He noticed one woman in particular, whom he saw every morning making her same commute to wherever the day took her, only today the new coffee shop to the right of her train station was having its grand opening. He noticed many of the waiting passengers glancing at the shop, probably curious if they had an extra five minutes to pop inside quickly. Obi-Wan made a mental note to try it out the next time he left his loft, whenever that time would come.

Coruscant’s plethora of skyscrapers, traffic, and multiple levels left little to the imagination, but he didn’t care. He could go see a show, have a drink, or simply explore. Where he sat would always be home. This isn’t to say he hasn’t enjoyed the many other destinations he’s been to. One of his favorite cities, Theed, had what most would want out of a place to call home. The inner city always brought him a wave of peace, the locals were always friendly and welcoming of him and his brothers. It was surely nice to be able to see all of the greenery as well, and enjoy a natural swim whenever he had the free time. But when one spends most of their young adult life in the military, a sense of stability is always calming, which always finds him here.

He owned a quaint loft in the heart of the city, in a tall grey building no different from the one next to it. Obi-Wan tried to decorate it somewhat in a way to make it his own, but this is the first period of time where he has really been here. Most of his time used to be spent on assignments, but now that he’s in a state of retirement, the loft slowly started to gain a personality. The most obvious is the many bookshelves lining the walls, and his own plants he’s acquired over the months. He enjoyed taking care of them, it gave him a sense of responsibility, it was almost like someone relied on him again. His newest collection that was slowly needing its own space were his tea cups, gifts from his friend and co-worker, Ahsoka, who would send them to him from the different towns she went on her own assignments. He missed her dearly, but she was young, and in the prime of her career. It was nice to reminisce on the old days, of the time when she was just starting out and the two of them working cases together.

A ringing brought Obi-Wan out of his thoughts, as he glanced to the small side table to his right, where a black cell phone sat. A cell phone, with only one purpose, that hadn’t rang in over six months. Yet he kept it charged and on his person at all times. He reached over and picked it up, a small frown perched on his face. His other hand began twisting his facial hair slightly, a nervous habit he never quite grew out of. A narrowing of the eyes at the caller's name made him release a sigh.

Mace.

There was only ever one reason Mace Windu called him.

He clicked the answer button, but hesitated to say anything.

“Kenobi? Are you there? I need you to meet me, preferably in the next half hour. Pack all that you would need for at least a month away from home.”

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, and let his head fall back against the chair, letting out a slight groan. Was he really ready to do this again? He gave a faint, “I’ll be there,” and snapped the phone shut. Obi-Wan spent more time than he probably should have sitting there staring out into the city, and replaying that short conversation in his mind. He knew this day would come, of course he would have to take another assignment, but after those six months of tranquility, he had begun to accept this type of life. He chided himself into thinking it would stay this way.

He grabbed his now empty cup of tea, rose from his seat, and went back inside his loft. He gently sat the cup in the sink, telling himself he’ll worry about it later like the rest of the upkeep, and quickly went into his bedroom to pack his necessary belongings. He grabbed the bag, and then walked to the foyer and put on his beige mid-length coat. Everything else he needed was already on his person. He didn’t go anywhere, not even his own balcony unarmed.

Obi-Wan opened his front door and hurriedly went to the elevator, checking his watch to see he only had about fifteen minutes to arrive on time. Even though he was summoned on a short notice, punctuality was still important to him. The location he was walking to was only about ten minutes away. He glanced at the new coffee shop just ahead, a line now formed to the edge of the sidewalk, and continued on his path.

He kept his head down, preferring to arrive without bringing any attention to himself. The city was most alive now, it was the prime moment for everyone’s morning commutes. He eventually arrived at where he knew Mace would want to meet him. The only place where this type of business is handled. In full transparency, to this day he still isn’t exactly sure who Mace works for. Of course he knew it had to be some government job. Usually this level of mystery would alarm him, but he’s known Mace since they were both young eighteen year olds, signing their lives away. They served two tours together, and have lost brothers along the way. They went different paths when their own respective times in the military were over, Mace stayed in the governing scene, and Obi-Wan did odd protective detail jobs here and there. He gained a respectable name for himself, so when Mace asked him if he wanted to work for him ten years ago, it felt like the right decision. Now he calls with work opportunities, and Obi-Wan follows them.

He walked in the front doors, the cool air hitting him with a relief he didn’t know he needed, and made friendly eye contact with the woman at the front desk. She ushered him along, already knowing he was coming no doubt, and told him “Room 3.”

Obi-Wan nodded, and made his way there. He walked down a narrow hallway of various rooms, each labelled with a different number. Before he could reach out and attempt to open the door, someone on the inside opened it for him and motioned for him to come inside. He looked around the room, and became slightly perplexed at the friendly atmosphere and decor. Usually these rooms were designed as holding cells, and used for interrogation purposes. In the middle of the room were three black arm chairs, two across from each other and one to the right side of them in a triangle position. Unsurprisingly, in the first chair sat none other than Mace. As he glanced to the other filled seat, he felt a chill run down his spine, and became aware of his quickening heartbeat.

“I’ll take your bag from you, sir. Can I get you any refreshments, Mr. Kenobi?” The person who let him inside the room, a woman, broke him out of his stupor.

Obi-Wan handed her his bag with a slight shake of his head. “No, thank you, that won’t be necessary.” The woman nodded and exited the room. His eyes hadn’t left the man sat across from Mace, who was pointedly not looking at anything in particular. He slouched in his seat, giving off the impression he was quite bored with the current situation. He was dressed in black slacks, with a silk dark blue button shirt, with the first few buttons undone, his hands loosely clasped against his stomach, one of them gloved.

“Obi-Wan, please, do come join us.” Mace beckoned him over to them, and at the mention of his name, the other man slowly drifted his gaze towards him, and changed his demeanor. Obi-Wan noticed his eyes, how they began roaming from his feet and stopped at his hair, attempting to take in any obvious details about him. Obi-Wan thought there wasn’t much to see, himself in a simple black suit with a dark tie. He straightened in his seat, and casted Obi-Wan a small smirk.

Obi-Wan made his way over and sat in the unoccupied chair, keeping his focus on Mace and whispered, “You can’t be serious.”

The man laughed at that, “I’m assuming our guest already knows of me?”

Of course Obi-Wan knew who he was. Anyone in this line of work, whether they were a rookie or tenured, was aware of persons at high stake. One would be a fool to not know the credits of Anakin Skywalker.  
“Your reputation surely precedes you.” This of course produces another laugh, although this one sounded slightly hollow.

Mace cleared his throat, which gained Obi-wan’s attention. “Mr. Skywalker is now in our protection. I am assigning you as his personal bodyguard. He is never to be out of your sight, no matter the circumstances and you both are not to leave the city. The only exception to this is when Mr. Skywalker is meeting with his employer, and I still expect you to be close by.”

“I told you I don’t need a babysitter, I can take care of myself.”

Mace ignored this and continued, “Mr. Skywalker will continue in his...profession as he was before this meeting, only now you will be with him, Obi-Wan at every instance. You are not to stop him in any action he does while on the job. You are only there as his protector. Everything you need to know will be in your briefing file. Mr. Skywalker, against my advice, has refused protective housing, so you will be accompanying him to his own residence. Any accommodations you will need from this point on will be provided for you, but you will need to start as soon as this meeting is over. Is this understood?”

Obi-Wan guessed he should have seen this coming. Again, why else would he be here? Whether he felt himself ready or not, Mace thought so, and that is all that mattered. He turned his attention back to Skywalker, and noticed he was already looking at him with a slight curious gaze. “Understood.”

The three men rose simultaneously, with Mace breaking the silence again. “There is a reason I called you for this, Obi-Wan. You’re the best at what you do, and this case should be handled with top priority. I expect you to check in with me personally, or the next available agent every night, or if any incident occurs. You will both also report here as requested whenever that is determined. I would assume at least once a week for our private communications with Mr. Skywalker.”

“Yeah, it’s all understood. Are we about done then? I’ve been here over twelve hours, and I’m pretty hungry.”

Mace narrowed his eyes in Anakin’s direction, but replied calmly. “Yes, Mr. Skywalker, that will be all for today. A car is waiting outside to transport you both to your destination. Both of your belongings will be inside as well.”

Anakin tossed a grin in his direction, and turned in the direction of the door, whistling as he walked. Obi-Wan grabbed the files from Mace’s outstretched hand, and quickly followed after him. He kept a very small distance behind Anakin, and allowed him to lead the way outside of the building. “Let me guess, you’re providing Mace and his team confidential information in exchange for immunity for a crime they caught you with.”

“That would be the case,” Anakin replied, that same knowing smile on his face, “like the boss said, it’s all in your file, Obi-Wan.”  
“I would prefer if you called me Ben, please.”

Anakin stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at him. He raised his arms and folded them across his chest, the smirk never leaving his face. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at him, and walked past him to get outside. He was anxious to read his files and learn why of all people they were protecting someone like Anakin Skywalker.

As they got inside the car, the driver rolled down the partition to ask them where they were headed to.

“Mos Eisley.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at this, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“What? I could use a drink right now.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and muttered, “that’s hardly civilised for such an early hour.”

Anakin simply laughed at him. It had seemed that would be happening quite often from now on.


	2. Coming to an Understanding

Obi-Wan stood at the entrance to the cantina, his arms crossed behind his back and his eyes were constantly sweeping around the room. While they were in the car on the way, he read up on this assignment. Skywalker was doing a routine hit, nothing out of the ordinary, when his target clicked something inside his pocket which set off an alarm inside of the building they were in. In less than a minute they were surrounded by agents, and Skywalker was kicked to his knees and his hands placed in cuffs. It was a set up, the target knew that Skywalker was after him and let Mace and the appropriate authorities know ahead of time. This puzzled Obi-Wan slightly, it had seemed a bit too easy for someone of Anakin’s caliber. When Mace was questioning him, Anakin offered crucial information in exchange for immunity. It was well known in their circle that he worked for the most dangerous crime lord in their city, Sheev Palpatine, also known under the alias Darth Sidious. Anakin knew that there was a major event going to happen soon, one that could affect the entire city, but he hadn’t received all of the details yet, and would be feeding them to Mace as they came. Obi-Wan wasn’t fully trusting of this, but he had to remind himself it didn’t matter, that his only concern was keeping his client safe. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud crashing noise, and he looked up to see two drunk men, probably about his age, swinging punches and slurs at each other. The rest of the patrons were cheering them on, obviously also intoxicated and enjoying the entertainment. Anakin sat in the corner booth with a woman Obi-wan had identified from the file as Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker’s roommate and close childhood friend. They both stopped mid conversation to see what all of the commotion was about. Anakin was laughing at the drunken mens expense, and Padmé simply rolled her eyes. Obi-Wan could certainly agree with that assessment. His attention was grabbed by Anakin then, who was making a motion with his hand for Obi-Wan to join them. He walked around the mess of the drinkers, and made his way to the booth, taking a seat next to Ms. Amidala. 

“Padmé, this is my babysitter for the time being, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I thought it would be best for him to join us instead of creepily standing by the door.” 

She outstretched her hand to him, with a welcoming smile on her face. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kenobi. I want to thank you for looking after Anakin, he surely needs it. If you need anything at all, please let me know.”

Obi-Wan shook her hand with an answering smile, “Please, call me Ben. I’m sure Mr. Skywalker has told you I will be staying with you for the time being, and for that I offer my apologies. I will do my best to stay behind the scenes and not disturb you to the best of my abilities.”

“Well, Ben, our home is yours. It’ll be nice to have someone else around. Especially someone who will be watching over Ani throughout the day.”

Anakin rolled his eyes at this, and took another swig of his drink. A ringing went off then, a cell-phone, which seemed to be Padmé’s as she took out her pocket. Her forehead creased slightly, a small wave of annoyance came from her presence. “Sorry everyone, it’s the office, I better get going. It was nice to meet you, Ben. I’m sure I’ll see you both later.”

Obi-Wan stood up and let her out of the seat, and the two men said their goodbyes to her as she left. As Obi-Wan began to sit back down, Anakin started speaking to him. “Despite what Padmé said, I really don’t need some kind of protection. I know you’re just doing your job, but for your best interest you should stick to what you said and stay in the background.”

He chuckled at this, and began stroking his beard. “Is that a threat or friendly advice, Mr. Skywalker?”

Anakin smiled at this with a slow roll of his jaw. He took another drink, and stared at Obi-Wan over his glass. There was something in his gaze, like he was trying to fully figure Obi-Wan out. But there was also a shimmer there, like he was finding this conversation entertaining. He shrugged his shoulders at the question, and replied “Take it how you want. You're going to see things you don’t agree with, I’m sure. I’m just letting you know that you’ll be there to witness, not act.” 

“Trust me, young one, nothing will occur in our time together that I haven’t seen or heard before.”

This caused a raise of the eyebrows, but still, Anakin appeared too knowingly. “Military then, I’ll assume. Aged out and decided to continue doing good for the world by protecting people who don’t deserve it. I can tell you take your job seriously, your eyes haven’t stopped sweeping this room since we arrived.”

“And don’t you? Take your job seriously?”

“My line of work couldn’t be taken any way differently.”

Obi-Wan paused at this, and realized he was right, it couldn’t. He wasn’t a fool, he of course knew what Anakin did. He did notice however that the targets he took weren’t necessarily innocent themselves. Every one of them had their own list of crimes, and were all people the government were trying to arrest themselves. But they all had ties to Sidious too, some in the smallest ways and some working right under him. Anakin kept everyone in line, and took orders solely from his employer. Which is why it would be crucial to ensure his safety. It wasn’t the easiest job to take coming out of a six month dry spell, but like Mace told him, this was the highest of priority. “Why do you do it then? Why not do what you do, but in a legal sense?”

Anakin narrowed his eyes at this and sneered, “not everyone has a choice in what they do, Obi-Wan. We all didn’t have the luxury of determining our own path.” 

“This may be true, Mr. Skywalker-”

“Let’s drop the formalities, please. Just call me Anakin.”

“Okay then, Anakin, while you may be correct, surely you know that paths aren’t set in stone. I’m sure you can understand that your capture appears to be...a little too simple.”

“You’re very observant, aren’t you? Sure, I could see how this looks on the surface. But I still have an obligation to my employer, and that won’t stop just because I’m helping you.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong, Anakin. You’re not helping me. I’m only here to protect you at all costs, the relation you have with my boss has no concern to me, only if it affects your wellbeing.”

Anakin smirked at this, and ushered the waitress over to pay for his drinks. “Well, Obi-Wan, it appears we’re on the same page then.”

Obi-Wan sighed, bringing his fingertips to grasp his forehead. “Anakin, I have asked you to call me Ben, please.” 

“Why? I already know your real name. Besides, I like Obi-Wan...it’s different, in a refreshing way.” He stood up from the table then and made his way to the exit, assuming Obi-Wan was going to follow him.

Obi-Wan of course did, and they made their way back to their driver, who stayed in the parking lot until they were finished. They got inside, and Anakin turned to him. “I have to report tomorrow night at five. The best way to go about this is for you to wait a few blocks over. There’s an abandoned convenience store, where you can wait for me. Mace gave me a small earpiece for when I’m on the inside, and you of course know you’ll have the other one. You don’t have to worry about me running, I’ll be there strictly for business. I’m sure you’ll know if you ever have to step in, but that won’t be necessary. The meetings never last long, I get my next assignment and I leave until I have to report back. We’re similar in that sense.”

The driver arrived at their destination, Anakin’s residence, and they both got out with Obi-Wan grabbing his bag. He thanked the driver, and as he turned around, Anakin handed him a key. He raised an eyebrow at him. 

Anakin averted his eyes, and ran his hand through his hair. “What? You’ll be living here now. You should have a key.”

Obi-Wan didn’t see an argument to this, and they made their way inside. He took in his surroundings, and was slightly surprised at what he saw. He assumed a home of a notorious contract hitman would feel a little cold, and little less decorated, but it seemed Anakin didn’t do anything by the book, and he remembered someone else also lived here too. The walls were a dark cream color, with various works of art and knick-knacks. There were bookshelves similar to the ones he had in his own home as well, one on each side of a small television set that was against a wall, with a sofa and two arm chairs across from it. The floor plan was open, with the entry leading into the living room where they stood, with a kitchen ahead of it and a hallway to the left, surely where the bedrooms would be. He noticed Anakin was watching him, seeing him assess his new home. 

“It’s not much, but it’s my favorite place to be. We have a spare room that’ll be yours. Feel free to change it however you want. Follow me.” Anakin turned and walked down the hallway with Obi-Wan behind him. All of the rooms were shut, except for one with the door wide open. Obi-Wan looked inside, and deemed it was obviously Anakin’s room. By a simple look he could tell it was well lived in, a double bed in the middle with a walk-in closet he couldn’t see inside, but he noticed there were a lot of tools scattered across the floor. 

“The last room on your right is yours, go ahead and get settled. There’s a bathroom inside as well attached to it.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, and made his way to his new place of stay. It was simple, obviously not having been used much, the walls were the same simple cream color. He wasn’t going to make any changes, he wasn’t here for personal matters, and the accommodations were more than enough in comparison to previous assignments he’s been on. He will have to order some of his favorite tea however, that is something he can not go the next however months without. He unpacked his clothing into the dresser against the wall, and set up his security equipment that was in the corner, obviously already sent here by Mace. He unfolded the compact desk and set up the laptop. He noticed his earpiece was also there, the one that would go alongside the one Anakin received. There was also a burner phone, with one number programmed inside. He was also given a couple small security cameras and listening bugs, ones he would place in the common areas of the home. He decided he should set those up now while it was fresh in his mind, and he exited his room to figure out the best places to put them. He deemed the other closed door was Padmé’s bedroom, and left that space alone. As he was walking down the hallway he heard some loud wiring noises coming out of Anakin’s room, and out of curiosity, he peeked his head inside to look. Obi-Wan didn’t see anyone in the main area, and walked over to the closet he couldn’t see inside beforehand. 

He stood outside and knocked on the door, “Anakin? Is everything alright in there?”

Anakin opened the door, and motioned him inside. “Sorry, I probably should have told you earlier. Don’t worry, I don’t mess around here at night, Padmé usually works early mornings and needs her sleep.”

Surprise was an understatement on how he felt. Inside of the closet wasn’t actually a closet at all, but more of a workshop. There were various tools and machinery, and what appears to be half finished projects. He turned to look at Anakin, many questions on his tongue, but noticed he was particularly not looking at him, and had a slight blush on his cheeks. Obi-Wan wanted to ease his worry, and told him, “this is interesting, Anakin. I didn’t know you were an inventor. What were you working on before I interrupted?”

Anakin laughed at this, “there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Obi-Wan. My job isn’t the only thing I do.” He picked up a small robot, and turned it in Obi-wan’s direction. “Do you remember those robot dogs that would do basic commands? The R2-D2 models? Well, we could never afford one growing up. The dustbowl I grew up in was the only entertainment we had. So now that I’m older I’d thought I’d combine my childhood desire to have one with my hobby.” He paused at this, and let out a small self deprecate laugh. “It’s silly, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think so, Anakin. On the contrary I would see it’s very impressive. It’s certainly something I couldn’t do. My hobbies aren’t nearly as intricate.”

This piqued Anakin’s interest, “Oh yeah? And what would those be?”

Obi-Wan shrugged, slightly shy, having been under Anakin’s full attention. He took the small robot from his hand, and turned it around for his inspection. “Well in similarity to you, the military did not exactly provide high class entertainment. I gained an appreciation for the simpler things in life. When we would travel from city to city, I enjoyed listening to the live music or shows the various places would provide. Nowadays I try to catch a show whenever I can, and when I’m not doing that I’m usually at home catching up on the many books I’ve started all at once. I like to collect things here and there, I have a friend in the force who sends me memorabilia from the many towns she visits along her way.” He turned to look at Anakin, and was surprised with what he saw. 

Anakin was looking at him with a warmth Obi-Wan hadn’t felt in a very long time. A warmth that was very dangerous. He took the robot back from him and set it on the shelf, and cocked his head to the side for Obi-Wan to follow him. He led them into the kitchen, and Anakin walked over to a cabinet above the sink and opened it. Inside were at least fifty different tea cups. “I had a feeling you and Padmé would get along, she brings one home with her after every city she visits as well. I’m sure she’ll tell you all about it when she gets off work. Feel free to help yourself to whatever's in here, and there are a ton of books on the shelves in the living room. I’m...sorry that you couldn’t bring more of your home with you.” He shook it head after this, and quickly made his way past Obi-Wan and went back inside his room, leaving the door slightly cracked. 

Anakin was right, there was in fact a lot that Obi-Wan didn’t know about him. But he had a feeling he wanted to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, any mistakes are my own!


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all again for reading! I apologize for the chapters being on the smaller side, but like I mentioned before this is my first story and I'm still learning. But I will be updating quite frequently, as I'm sure like most of you this quarantine is still in effect. Please let me know what you think! Any mistakes are my own, and any constructive criticism or tips are welcomed!

Obi-Wan spent most of the afternoon in his new room, making sure all of the security measures were set in place. He went over his files again, just to make sure he was truly up to speed with this assignment. There were many details on everyone involved, everything the department knew about each individual, except Anakin’s page wasn’t as in depth. Not much was known about him before he came into Sidious' employment, not even where he was from. He had let slip in their conversation earlier something about a dusty surrounding, which Obi-Wan concluded couldn’t be very close to Coruscant. The nearest desert area wasn’t closer than a couple hours away. As he became familiar with the information presented, he still couldn’t shake his puzzlement. For someone of Anakin’s stature, how did Mace and his men capture him so easily? It was a relatively easy job he was on, one that Obi-Wan was sure Anakin would have had been well prepared for, and would sense a set up long before it came. Did he want to be arrested, as a way to find a way out of his current situation? He pondered this, but still had to remind himself Anakin was dangerous, had killed many people, and no matter what he thought about how they came to this arrangement, and his personal thoughts about Anakin, he had a job to do. 

His attention was brought away from his thoughts as an alert popped up on his laptop, it was a small flashing light letting him know that the front door had opened, and he saw on the camera it was Padmé returning home. Her file provided much more information than Anakin’s did, having come from a wealthy family with a normal standard upbringing. She graduated top of her class, and went on to study criminal justice reformation. Padmé had worked very hard to get to the position she is now, and had been asked by multiple governing officials to consider a job in the political scene. Obi-Wan guessed Anakin may be the reason she politely declined each time. It wasn’t in the file on how the two unlikely friends met, but he made it point to bring it up conversationally. He was here to protect Anakin, but he wouldn’t hesitate to make sure Padmé was also safe. 

Obi-Wan watched as she went into her own room, and came out shortly after in more casual house clothing with her hair up in a loose bun, and made her way back into the living room and got comfortable on the couch. Anakin was also in there, himself also in house clothes. A simple black long sleeve shirt, and comfy pants. Obi-Wan noticed he was also wearing that same one glove. They were making casual conversation about Padmé’s work day. 

“Another happy day of saving scum from their fate?”

Padmé smiled at this, and got up off the couch to join Anakin in the kitchen. “You know, Ani, now that you got caught, I would say you are included in that scum.”

Anakin laughed, and started to grab a few items out of the fridge. Obi-Wan was shocked again, was Anakin about to...cook? He felt the normal guilt at the beginning of each assignment, listening in on their conversation, but it was important, he needed to know all that he could to do this job to the best of his abilities.

“I would say you have a point, Padmé, but we both know I was scum long beforehand.” Padmé shook her head at him, keeping her same gentle smile, and changed the conversation to about what Anakin was making for dinner. Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, his hand finding its way to run through his beard. He decided he had hidden out in his room long enough, and with a sigh decided to go into the living room himself. He left the room and shut his door quietly behind him, and slowly made his way into the open space. Padmé noticed him first, and she looked delighted to see him. 

“Ben! It’s nice to see you. Please, make yourself comfortable. If you want to have a seat at the table, Anakin’s almost finished cooking.”

Obi-Wan gave her a friendly nod, and took a seat at the four seat table, the one that showcased the entire room and the door, with one chair across him and two to each side of him. Anakin hadn’t turned around when he walked into the room, probably already sensed his movement, but Obi-Wan noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. Interesting. Padmé came and joined him at the table, taking the seat to his right. Anakin brought over two plates and set one in front Obi-Wan and the other in front of Padmé. He then grabbed his own dinner, and took the seat across from Obi-Wan. 

“Thank you, Anakin, this is all very lovely.” 

Anakin nodded, the faint shade of pink still high on his cheeks and asked, “would you like something to drink?”

“Just water, please.”

“Would you grab me one too Anakin?” 

He nodded again, and stood and took three bottles out of the fridge, and returned to the table. 

“You know I must say Anakin, you do continue to surprise me.”

Padmé snickered at this, and Anakin shot her an annoyed look. She then turned her attention back to Obi-Wan and asked, “so Ben, where are you from?”

Anakin perked up at this, and also looked at Obi-Wan, awaiting his response. 

This reminded him that although he knew the basics about both of them, he was a stranger in their home. He needed to gain both of their trusts, and there wasn’t any point in lying. Some basic background on himself shouldn’t do any harm.

“I’m from here, Coruscant.”

“Oh I see, I’m from Theed in the Naboo district. Do you enjoy city life?”

“Very much so. I enjoy watching my surroundings more than anything. There’s nothing like a nice morning sunrise as the city comes alive. I try to take it all in, and appreciate the simpler parts of a busy town. It’s the stability more than anything, really. I spent most of my younger days traveling constantly, so it’s nice to be home and explore all the city has to offer.” 

“Traveling? For work I assume?”

Obi-Wan nodded, and took a sip of his drink. “Military, to be specific. Theed was one of my favorite places to stop actually. My last assignment before Anakin brought me to Mandalore, and it quickly became another city I quite enjoyed. It was nice to see how another busy city similar to Coruscant operated.”

Padmé was raising her fork for another bite, but stopped at this revelation. “Mandalore, you said? When was it?”

“I was there for two years, but only until about six months ago.”

She nodded at this, slowly putting pieces together in her head. “I’m assuming you knew, Satine Kryze then?”

Obi-Wan paused, slightly taken off guard, but he was the one who opened this door of conversation, and should have seen it coming. Padmé’s line of work allowed her to know many important people, so it didn’t come as a surprise that she knew Satine. He decided to tread lightly, as he didn’t know her relationship with his past assignment. He also noticed Anakin had stopped eating as well, and was watching him as he prepared his response. Obi-Wan knew he had to be honest, no matter how fresh the situation was still in his mind. 

“Yes, I knew Ms. Kryze...she was the reason I was there. She was my case before Anakin.”

Padmé gave him a gentle smile, probably having figured this out before Obi-Wan told her. “She’s doing great, ya know. I talked to her about a week ago, and her therapy is working, and her doctor said her health is improving.”

This was something he already knew, Satine’s doctors always answered when he called and let him know of her condition. He knew one day she would probably live a normal life and be fully functional again, but that didn’t make the wound sting any less in his mind. He decided they had spoken enough about him, and decided to find some answers for himself. 

He acknowledged Padmé with a slight shake of his hand and decided to ask, “So, Padmé, how did you and Anakin meet?”

Anakin laughed at the question, the first noise he had made all of dinner. Padmé joined in as well, clearly a fond memory forming in their minds. “It’s probably not in the way you are thinking. We didn’t exactly like each other at first, but it was one of the instances where we kept seeing each other at every place we went. I went to the store, and Padmé would be there, or one of us would be running an errand, and the other would be at the same location. One day we finally just introduced ourselves to each other after she had ran into me and knocked my bags out of my hands, and our friendship quickly built from there. I was tired of the constant hotel living, and Padmé needed a roommate and the rest is history. Are you finished?”

Obi-Wan nodded, and Anakin took their plates over to the sink and sat them down gently, Obi-Wan offered to do the dishes, but Anakin politely refused and began working on them himself. 

He still had one more question, however. “Forgive me if this comes off in a negative sense, but I am curious. Your professions are rather...opposite from one another. Is there no conflict there?”

Anakin paused slightly on the dish he was washing, but quickly continued, letting Padmé take the reins on this one.

Padmé reached over and grabbed his hand and gently took it into her own. “I’m not sure how much you know about Anakin, Ben, but his situation is slightly different from what you would expect. I try to understand the difficult life he has to lead and I will always respect and support him, and I refuse to let my personal conflicts with his work change how much I care for his well being.”

Anakin turned around suddenly, clearly done with the current conversation, and announced to the two of them, “well I’m going to watch a movie. Feel free to join me if you guys want to.” He left the kitchen then, and went into the living room and started up a film. 

Padmé released her hand from Obi-Wan’s but whispered to him before leaving the conversation. “Please, try to keep an open mind while you’re here with us, Ben. I know you don’t agree with what he does, but please believe me, there is still good in him.”

He nodded at her and gave her a reassuring smile, and gestured that they should join Anakin in the living room. He allowed her to take the seat next to Anakin on the couch, and he took the armchair which again overlooked the room. The film on the television wasn’t one Obi-Wan recognized, and he paid little attention to it. He would stay in here until the film was over, and retreat back to his room afterwards feigning tiredness. Anakin and Padmé were laughing at something said on screen. Obi-Wan appreciated that Anakin had someone in life who cared about him the way Padmé did. He was slightly envious of their friendship. He had friends himself, Ahsoka being his closet, but he didn’t get to see her often, and his other ones he usually only saw at social events. Anakin slightly reminded him of her, there was fire in both of their personalities, and they would have made great companions in another life. He told himself he’d call her when this was all over, and ask when the next time she would be in Coruscant for a cup of coffee. 

Padmé yawned about half way through the film, bringing Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. “Well it’s getting late, and I have to be at the office early tomorrow. I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” 

Anakin and himself said their respected goodnights to her, and watched as she made her way down the hall into her own room, shutting the door quietly with a clasp. The film continued on, and Anakin was the one to break the silence. 

“You don’t have to stay out here if you don’t want to, Obi-Wan. I know this is a job for you, and you don't have to pretend you want to spend time with me.”

Obi-Wan chuckled at this, which caught Anakin’s full attention. “Do you usually presume to know how people feel, Anakin?”

“Most people feel the same way in regards to me. Padmé is the outlier.”

“Perhaps so, but I’m not most people. You haven’t exactly given me a reason to not enjoy your company.”

Anakin turned his head slightly at this, a small frown forming on his face. “What I do for cash isn’t enough for you?”

“I’m not going to judge your character on information given to me by someone other than you. I’ve only been here the day so far, and you seem well rounded to me. But I have to trust you for this to work Anakin, and I would expect the same from you.”

Anakin snorted as he shook his head slightly. He stood up suddenly, and walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of Obi-Wan, facing him. “I can assure you that’s going to change after tomorrow.”

He attempted to say this in a slightly threatening manner, but Obi-Wan saw right through it. He could see underneath the wall Anakin built that he silently wanted Obi-Wan's approval. This was something he could work with. 

“I told you, my friend, you’re more likely than not going to be able to shock me while on the job, and if you do, I’m still not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Yeah, of course you aren’t, because it’s your job.”

Obi-Wan saw the challenge and took it. “And what if it wasn’t my job? What if I truly just wanted to make sure you were alright?” He hadn’t noticed beforehand, but he was leaning in slightly towards Anakin, with him doing the same. The tension in the air slowly became thick. In a quickness Obi-Wan wasn’t still sure he caught, Anakin’s gaze had flicked down to his lips, and then back up suddenly to capture his eyes. A small smirk forming on his face.

“I would say you’re making a big mistake, Obi-Wan.” 

He leaned in at this, an answering grin on his face, his lips just a small distance from Anakin’s own, and whispered “and isn’t that my mistake to make?” 

Anakin surged forward, not being able to contain himself any longer, and pressed his lips against Obi-Wan’s. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, as he moved off of the coffee table and made himself comfortable on Obi-Wan’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Obi-Wan responded in kind, setting his hands gently on Anakin’s waist, as the kiss grew more heated, with Anakin letting out a small gasp. He took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss, and moved one of his hands up into Anakin’s hair, and grabbed a handful of it at the base and tugged him closer to his body. Anakin moaned, and the body in his lap slowly started grinding down against his leg, as if he was unaware he was doing it. Obi-Wan began to pant roughly, as he met every turn of the head with equal conviction, feeling as if the tension he felt as soon as locked eyes with Anakin in that interrogation room that morning finally snapped, and released, with him now knowing the attraction was reciprocated. Anakin felt large in his lap but also so small at the same time, and then Anakin started to grab at his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons, which broke Obi-Wan out of the moment. 

“Anakin, Anakin, wait, hold on a second,” he panted, as he grabbed Anakin’s hands in his own and pulled them gently to his chest. “You know why this is a bad idea.”

Anakin, who was still recovering slightly from the kiss, nodded, but kept a smile on his face. “I’ve never been known to make good choices.”

“But I need to in regards to you, darling. I have to keep you safe.” He knew Anakin understood, but the disappointment was clear on his face. He gave Obi-Wan one last small peck of the lips, and stood up from his lap. He turned off the television, the credits having been rolling for a long time, and turned and made his way into his own bedroom.

Obi-Wan stayed in the living room, and attempted to regain some sense of control. He knew they couldn’t come back from what just happened, but he had to make sure it didn’t happen again. No matter how alive Anakin made him feel, he’s only been here for a day now, and he wondered how he let his guard down so soon. He reminded himself this is a job, and he can’t make it personal. He nodded to himself as he made his decision. Anakin and him could be friends, but it had to stop there. Anakin’s safety relied on Obi-Wan having an unclouded judgement. He stood up then, and made his way into his room, and picked up his phone to make his nightly check in with Mace, leaving out a few minor details throughout, and decided it was probably best to edit out the last half hour of security footage, even though he may have watched it beforehand. 


	4. A Look Inside

The night was quiet as the city had finally settled down for the night, at least on the surface, but Obi-Wan couldn’t say the same about his thoughts. He slept a little bit, but mostly laid awake, tossing in his bed in his still slightly unfamiliar surroundings. He had trouble sleeping normally, but especially when he was on assignment. It was when he was at his most vulnerable state, and the probability of something happening was high during the night. He replayed the previous first day in mind, sifting through the details making sure nothing of urgent importance occurred. The biggest question mark was about Anakin. When they first met and during their time at the bar, he was a different person than how he presented himself at home. The slight arrogance and cocky attitude dissipated once they arrived here, and it seemed Anakin was comfortable being what Obi-Wan assumed was his actual self in his home. It’s not like it didn’t make sense, he had to have a guard up in this line of work, and even though he was being protected, he couldn’t let it down. Still, it was surprising how quickly he warmed up to Obi-Wan, but he could say the same about himself. As the three of them ate dinner together and watched a movie last night, Obi-Wan felt a sense of normalcy he hadn’t felt in a while. But then there was the kiss, something that shouldn’t have been allowed to happen, but in full transparency, in the moment he didn’t care. Which is a dangerous thought, for Anakin’s safety he had to care. Also, how was he supposed to know it was serious for Anakin? It’s only been a day for god sake, he couldn’t assume he knew his intentions. Anakin was still a criminal for all he knew, and that’s how he had to proceed. 

“ _Please believe me, there is still good in him_.” Padmé’s comment kept in his mind. He wanted to believe her, he did, but he had to be cautious of the case, and his own wellbeing at the same time. He noticed on the monitor on his small security set up that her door had opened and closed, this must be the time she usually left for work. Before she left, she went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a breakfast bar and a water, and quickly made her way outside to start the day. This home she shared with Anakin was a little outside of the city, usually these types of apartments had businesses above them, but this one was vacant, which they probably chose on purpose. The nearest train station was about a fifteen minute walk away, and Obi-Wan guessed it would be another thirty minute ride for her to get into the city. 

He decided he should probably start his day as well, and got out of bed to gather the items he would need for a shower inside his bathroom. As he undressed and stepped inside the warm spray, he let out a quiet sigh, and let the stream relax the tension he didn’t know he was holding. After he was done he grabbed his toiletry bag and brushed his teeth and tried to comb his hair into a somewhat presentable part, and fixated his beard into place. He had grabbed some simple black dress pants, a pair of briefs, a dark maroon buttoned shirt, and a matching black suit jacket. He wrapped his watch around his wrist, and clipped his gun into its holster hiding behind his jacket. Next he decided he should have his ear piece at least on his person today. Anakin had told him he would be meeting with his employer at five today, but he knew timing and schedules can always change at the last minute. 

As he exited his room and walked down the hallway, he noticed Anakin’s room was empty with the light off, and he didn’t hear any noise coming from the living room. An alarm went off slightly in his head, he only saw Padmé leave the apartment, and surely Anakin would know Obi-Wan would have to come with him if he left as well? He reached and put a hand on his gun, and slowly fully walked into the living room. He looked around and noticed nothing was out of place, when he then heard keys in the door, and quickly crouched behind the armchair, his weapon fully out now and pointed at the noise. As the handle turned and the door was pushed open, he let out a groan of annoyance and stood up, putting away his gun. “Anakin, seriously? Hell, where have you been?”

Anakin stood there in a pair of dark green track pants and sneakers, with a simple white tank top on that was soaked through with sweat. He smiled when he saw Anakin and raised an eyebrow at his alarm. “Relax, Obi-Wan, I just went for a run, there’s no danger in that, is there?” He laughed at him, noticing he must have been hiding behind the chair, and walked past him into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbed some water. 

Obi-Wan shook his head and brought his fingers to grab between his eyes. He turned and followed Anakin into the kitchen, his annoyance clear in his voice as he told him, “Anakin, I don’t think you understand. If you go anywhere, anywhere at all, I have to be with you. Your morning exercise is no exception. I would have been more than okay to have accompanied you.”

“I can take care of myself.” 

“I don’t doubt that, Anakin. But please, I’m not here to diminish your abilities. Just let me do my job, okay? Wherever you go, I’m coming with you. If you’d prefer to not be seen with me, I will take the appropriate measures to watch you within a safe distance out of your way.”

Anakin sighed, and downed the rest of his water in one drink. He grabbed the bottom of his top, exposing a mile of tan, muscled skin, and brought it up to wipe the sweat off of his face. Obi-Wan tried not to be distracted by this, and turned to look out into the living room. 

“Alright, I hear you. I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, I’ll be more careful next time. I’m about to make some breakfast, do you want some?”

Obi-Wan let it go, it was only the second day and he didn’t want to fight so early on.“That’s alright, thank you though. I’ll have some tea, however, if you have it?”

Anakin nodded and turned around to put a kettle on. Obi-Wan took a seat at the table, the same one the night before, and watched as Anakin moved throughout the kitchen. Shortly then he walked over and set a cup in front of Obi-Wan. “Do you want any milk or honey?”

He shook his head and gave his thanks, and began sipping his cup quietly. It was actually quite tasty, some type of black tea, and made a note in his mind to ask Anakin what kind it was later. He joined him at the table, in his same seat as well, and began eating his breakfast. 

“What’s on the agenda for today?”

Anakin paused, and turned his full attention to Obi-Wan locking eyes with him. He noticed his face had hardened, and any friendliness that was previously on his face was gone. Obi-Wan could guess as to why. “We’ll stay here until it’s time for work. I was planning on having us leave a little early, so I can show you where to wait while I’m inside. I’ll probably be inside maybe twenty minutes, give or take, and I could get an assignment, I could not. Don’t get involved, no matter what you hear or see.”

“You have my word, Anakin. I’m only there to make sure nothing happens to you.” 

He didn’t reply, and stood up quickly to put his dish in the sink. He walked out of the kitchen without another word, and went into his bedroom and shut the door. 

Obi-Wan took the hint he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, and let him have his space. He could sympathize with Anakin’s hostility. He probably assumed Obi-Wan thought differently of him because of the sensitive subject, but in reality he didn’t. Every time they talked about it, Obi-Wan got the idea that Anakin didn’t choose this line of work willingly. Most of the ones they arrest don’t, it was rare someone would choose this life. He wanted to ask Anakin about it, but he got so defensive that he decided it probably wasn’t the best idea. 

He thought of his own decisions then, and how he got into the position he did. If he hadn’t joined the military, he didn’t know where he would be. The force shaped him into who he was, and he learned a lot of life lessons along the way. He wasn’t exactly that much older than Anakin, but he wondered at how different their lives have been. He had a normal upbringing, went to an alright school, a few lovers here and there, but nothing had ever been concrete. He was constantly on the move, and these last six months had been the first time in maybe forever that he had a semi-normal life. The first time he had truly been alone, but that didn’t make it any less lonely. He used to be always surrounded by so many different walks of life, but they were all surface level relationships, and that didn’t change until he met Satine. She saw Obi-Wan as a friend, and understood he had a job to do. They grew close over the years, and looking back that closeness might have been Obi-Wan’s failure. There was potential for them to become something more, but after her accident, Obi-Wan couldn’t stomach to see her. Every time he looked at her, all he could see was how he let her down.

A loud horn of a car passing by broke Obi-Wan out of thoughts. Which was probably for the best, he couldn’t allow himself to think about the past, it could put Anakin and the present in danger. He had to stay focused, and not allow his mistakes to happen again. He rose out of his seat and put his cup in the sink and washed his and Anakin’s dishes. After he was done he went into the living room to look at the bookshelf, and scanned to see if anything caught his interest. There was a mixture of different genres, some science fiction, fantasy, and some manuals about electronics and assembling which he assumed were probably Anakin’s. He grabbed a random book, one that was big so he couldn’t finish it quickly, and checked each of the security cameras before he sat down in the chair and began reading. A couple hours passed as he read, but his stomach growled, and decided it would be a good idea if he ate something. He made himself a sandwich and closed his book. After he was done he went into his room, and prepared himself for what could happen tonight. 

He trusted Anakin’s word that this would most likely be a routine check in, but he still wanted to be prepared in case it wasn’t. He decided to watch the footage from overnight at a quickened speed just to make sure, and thankfully the apartment did remain empty all night, until he saw Anakin leaving for the run he had. As he was finishing up, he grabbed his ear piece and put it in his ear. The models were very small, and someone would really have to look to be able to notice it. This would be a plus for Anakin, but under all of his curls it’s extremely unlikely it would be noticed. There was a knock at his door then, and it opened to reveal Anakin standing there. He was dressed in similarity to Obi-Wan, except his shirt was black as well. The hardness of his face remained, as if he was trying to wear a mask. Obi-Wan couldn’t lie, he did look rather handsome.

“Ready to go?”

Obi-Wan nodded and stood up from his seat, and followed Anakin outside into the street. He took alleyways and side streets to get to their destination, and before long they were outside the convenience store just like Anakin had said. 

“This should be fine. You see that tall building over top?”

Obi-Wan looked up and did indeed see the building. It was probably a couple blocks north of the store. 

“I’ll be there, and I’ll meet you back here. You shouldn’t hear anything that would give you a reason to come to me.”

Obi-Wan nodded again, and reached up to tap his ear piece on as Anakin did the same. Anakin turned around without another word and walked away. Obi-Wan turned to the door and noticed the lock was already broken and went inside. About ten minutes later, he heard a static on his earpiece meaning Anakin must have arrived. 

“ _Welcome home, Vader, the boss is waiting for you_.” 

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, there wasn’t anything in Anakin’s file about him having an alias. He heard the commotion of them walking, assuming Anakin and one other person, and a door opening as they went inside. 

“ _Ah, young Vader, it’s good to see you my boy_.” 

“ _Hello, Master_.” 

Obi-Wan heard footsteps then, and they became slightly louder as they made their way over to Anakin, and suddenly next he heard a loud crack, as the unknown voice must have smacked Anakin across the face. Anakin made no noise in response, but it made Obi-Wan wince. 

“I _s what I hear true that your last assignment escaped?_ ”

“ _Yes, master, I’m sorry I have failed you._ _Please allow me to make things right.”_

The line was quiet then for a while, before the unknown voice, assuming Anakin’s boss, Sidious, spoke up. 

“ _Fortunately for you, that spineless Vizsla wouldn’t dare turn against me. We’ll get him soon enough. But if someone like him is too much for you, maybe I’ve made a mistake allowing you to work on your own_.”

“ _No, Master, I promise I will not let this happen again.”_

 _“Prove it to me then.”_ Obi-Wan heard a clicking noise, one someone would make with their mouth, and a pair of footsteps came. 

A voice, a guard Obi-Wan assumed, spoke up. “ _Yes, sir? Is everything alright?_ ” 

“ _Shoot him, Vader._ ”

Obi-Wan’s heartbeat quickened slightly as silence continued. 

“ _Prove your loyalty to me, and then we’ll see about where to go from here_.”

A single shot echoed through Obi-Wan’s ears, as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He heard a body slump to the floor. 

“ _You have pleased me, young one. That will be all for tonight. You are to report back here in two days time. There are some pressing matters we need to discuss.”_

Anakin didn’t reply, and Obi-Wan heard him walk out of the room. It was another ten minutes before Obi-Wan saw Anakin outside of the convenience store. 

“Let’s go.” Obi-Wan simply nodded, and followed Anakin outside. He could tell he was on edge, a slight tremor in his movements as he walked quickly, his breath coming slightly erratic, and took them down a couple levels into the city. As they continued on, Obi-Wan noticed they weren’t going into the nicest area. The streets aligned with bars and various clubs, the criminals of the city enjoying their night of partying and drinking. A man walked past them with a girl on each arm, slurring his words as he winked at Obi-Wan. He simply rolled his eyes in response. 

“Anakin, are you going to let me in on where we are going?” Anakin grabbed him by the shoulder then, and shoved him into a dark alley they were passing, pushing him roughly against the wall knocking the breath out of him. 

Before he could regain his composure, Anakin slammed his lips against his, the gentleness of the night before long gone, and Obi-Wan responded, his walls crumbling, he couldn’t resist Anakin. He grabbed his hips and pulled him flush against his body. Obi-Wan inhaled deeply as Anakin pressed willingly against him, kissing him harder and pushing his tongue into his mouth. The adrenaline was coursing through them, the events of the night increasing their passion, their desire for one another. Obi-Wan feels desperate, and confused, but more than anything pure arousal. 

He felt helpless against Anakin’s onslaught, wanting to comfort him and let him know he’s okay, he’s safe, _they’re_ safe. That Obi-Wan would never hurt him. Anakin ran his hand down his chest and started to grind the palm of his hand between Obi-Wan’s legs. He started to hastily stroke him from over his pants, making Obi-Wan’s brows knit tighter and he let out a sharp gasp. Something inside of him started to grow, a dark controlling need to protect Anakin, keep him safe, and make him feel wanted. Anakin was grabbing him in a possessive way, and started pressing kiss after kiss down Obi-Wan’s jaw and onto his throat. 

“This is wrong, Anakin…” is the only thing his brain allowed him to say. It came out barely above a whisper.

“Life’s pleasures usually are.” Anakin let go of him then, but only to step back slightly and drop down to his knees. 

Obi-Wan let out a swear and groaned, running his hands over his face. Anakin grabbed his belt and quickly undid it, looking up at him with an innocent smile.

“Are you asking me to stop?” Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, his breath coming in rough pants, and gently ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair. 

Anakin took this as a sign to continue, and slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. He leaned his face in and ran his cheek across Obi-Wan’s underwear, and reached up to pull the briefs down to mid thigh. He let out a dark chuckle then, and licked his lips at the sight of Obi-Wan. “I knew you’d be big. I could sense it.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at him, and before he could reply Anakin gripped him tightly with his left hand, and ran his hand up and down his shaft, a curious gaze in his eyes. Obi-Wan noticed he kept his glove on his other hand and left it down at his side, but decided not to comment on it. He gave a quick kiss to the tip, before pulling Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth. Obi-Wan couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched Anakin stare up at him as he slowly sucked him, his blue eyes now dark and desperate, taking more of him down his throat and rolling his tongue around the head. Obi-Wan moaned, trying to be quiet because of their surroundings, and wanted to let his head fall back against the brick but he didn’t want to miss a second of Anakin on his knees, sucking his cock like he was on his next mission. 

He accidentally grabbed Anakin’s hair and pulled a little too hard, an apology on his lips, before Anakin let out a moan of his own and quickened his pace. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t keep quiet any longer and whispered to him, “You look beautiful like this, Anakin, on your knees, sucking me down, being such a good boy.”

He hit something there as Anakin began breathing harshly through his nose and reached to his own pants and released himself, stroking his own length radiply. Obi-Wan grabbed his head with both hands and began thrusting his hips steadily, as Anakin gave him full control of the situation, and kneeled there, stripping his cock up and down, focusing his grip on the head. Obi-Wan felt himself getting close after a few more minutes of this, he couldn’t help it, just the sight of Anakin brought him closer to the edge, and quickened the speed of his hips. 

“That’s a good boy...oh fuck, Anakin!” He pushed his head down to the base and came hard, coating his throat and letting out a groan. He gently released the tight grip he had on his head, panting and slightly dazed from what just happened. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin to his feet, kissing him with heat, tasting himself on his lips. 

“Please, Obi-Wan…” Anakin put his full weight against him and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his lips weakly against the side of his neck. 

Obi-Wan reached his hand down and took him into his hand, and began stroking him quickly, pressing his lips against his ear to whisper, “I’ve got you, Anakin. You were so good for me, letting me use your mouth. Go on, let go, you can come for me darling.”

Anakin moaned and laid his head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he came, a shudder running through his body as Obi-Wan ran his hand up and down his back in a soothing way. He tucked them both back into their pants and held Anakin against him, whispering praise against his ear as he recovered. 

He leaned back and looked at him, then, a softness in Anakin’s eyes he hadn’t seen since the morning. Obi-Wan grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, and gently told him, “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any mistakes are my own. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed!


	5. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and your nice comments! Again any mistakes are my own, please feel free to let me know about them!

They didn’t speak on the way home, and Obi-Wan was okay with this, as he didn’t think he could. The neon streetlights and the passing of cars were a good distraction as they walked, with Anakin slightly in front of him. He wanted to reassure Anakin, and make sure he was truly okay, but he could see he was still very wired, and Obi-Wan needed to stay alert as a man was just killed, and the risk factors just increased. He put his hand gently on Anakin’s shoulder in an attempt to ground him, and his pace slowly made its way back to normal. They arrived back at the house, and made their way inside. Anakin took off his jacket and made a beeline to his bedroom, shutting it quietly as to not wake a most likely sleeping  Padmé, even though Obi-Wan could tell he wanted to slam it. With a sigh of his own, he did a quick sweep of the living room and kitchen to make sure everything was in order, and retreated into his own bedroom to check the footage of when they were gone. 

He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, just Padmé arriving home from her day at work and doing miniscule cleaning tasks, eating dinner, and eventually going into her own bedroom. Obi-Wan sighed and rolled his chair away from his desk and brought his head down into his hands. He doesn’t regret what happened between him and Anakin, he doubted he could, seeing Anakin down on his knees before him, looking into his eyes with a deep sense of wanting, and even better, safety. He looked so beautiful, the cast of the street lights painting him in a bright neon light, a halo of energy surrounding him. Obi-Wan’s heart swelled at the thought, of how trusting Anakin was of him in that moment. He cared about Anakin, and not just because of the job. But it scared him, how quickly these emotions were building inside his chest, and if they over spilled, how it could put Anakin in greater danger. How could he protect Anakin if something major happened feeling this way? It could make it easier in a sense, but also in another much harder. As he thought back over the night's events, he began to wonder if it even meant the same for Anakin. Obi-Wan heard him shoot a man, who is too say he wasn’t simply releasing steam? Anakin’s eyes spoke otherwise, but Obi-Wan wasn’t a hundred percent convinced. He needed to talk to Anakin, and explain that although he did truly care for him, their relationship had to stay neutral. But why was he so defenseless then to Anakin’s advances? He had to start thinking about the case over his own selfish desires. An attachment like this could be the end of them both, and his soul could not bear another failure like the one he couldn’t shake from six months ago. 

With another sigh he grabbed his work cell phone and clicked Mace’s contact, thinking he should get this over with as soon as possible. It rang twice before he heard a crisp, “Windu.”

“Good evening Mace, it’s Kenobi, here to make my daily statement.”

“Ah, good to hear from you, Obi-Wan. What’s your status?”

Obi-Wan stood up from his chair and walked over to the window he had in his room, looking out at the still alive city. “Mr. Skywalker checked in with his employer tonight. At approximately 1630 we arrived at a small convenience store that I’ve already sent in the coordinates of, which is where I will be hiding out while he makes contact. About ten minutes later Mr. Skywalker arrived at his destination and was escorted in by who I assumed to be one guard. His employer expressed his disappointment at Mr. Skywalker's failings on his previous assignment, and in a test of loyalty, had him shoot the guard previously mentioned.”

Mace was silent on the other line then, and Obi-Wan heard him typing into a computer. “Status received. What happened next?”

“Mr. Skywalker is to report back the day after tomorrow, and...we returned back to his home after this.”

“Understood. How are you handling this, Obi-Wan?”

“I’m fine, nothing new to me as you know.”

“Right, okay I have everything I need. We’re still not sure when we’ll bring you both back in, probably not until I hear something of importance from your check-ins. Make sure you’re alert when they are speaking, and to relay everything you hear.” The line clicked off then, and Obi-Wan set the phone down on the desk and took his ear piece out. 

He took a quick shower, and changed into more comfortable clothes to sleep in, and laid on his bed. Thankfully sleep came easy to him that night, his body obviously needed it, and awoke to the warm sun shining into his room. He got ready for the day, dressing in similarity to yesterday but with a white shirt instead, and made his way into the kitchen to make some tea. Padmé was sitting at the table already, reading something on her phone, and set it down when she noticed Obi-Wan. 

“Good morning, Ben, I’m glad I caught you before I had to leave for work. How were things yesterday?”

Obi-Wan thought about his answer for a moment, and decided to leave out the more darker details as he didn’t know much Anakin shared with her. He put the kettle on and turned to her with a friendly smile. “Good morning to you, Padmé. I spent most of the day reading until Anakin had to go to work. He had a simple meeting with his boss and we returned home shortly after.”

She nodded as she seemed satisfied with his answer. “Are you settling in okay?”

“Oh yes, thank you. Anakin and yourself have been the most accommodating. I appreciate you taking me into your home on such short notice.”

“Of course, I truly am grateful that you are here looking over him, he needs more support in his life. As you’ve probably realized my work is very demanding, and I can’t always be there for him as much as I’d like to, so I’m glad you have his back.” She glanced down at her phone and noticed it was ten past seven and quickly stood up to gather her things. “Ah, it looks like I’m running a little late, we can talk about this more the next time I see you, but I’ve got to run. Please as always help yourself to anything here. Have a good day, Ben!” He muttered the same sentiment back to her, and in a blink she was out the door. The kettle went off then, perfect timing, and he poured himself a cup and sat in the armchair. He drank his tea quietly in the room, wishing he had a patio here to sit at and look outside. He wasn’t necessarily homesick, but more a little shaken at the break of his previous constant routine. Anakin didn’t go on a run this morning, he noticed, and decided he was probably just tired from the night before. At least he would have a quiet morning. 

A few hours past as he tried to make himself busy, after he finished his tea he checked the security footage from the night and everything was in order. He checked his personal phone and noticed Ahsoka had sent him a picture of herself standing in between two orange boulders with a weird smile on her face. The text below it read,  _ I must have been staring at these rocks for a while because a couple of tourists insisted on taking my picture with them. Don’t I look like a kid on their first field trip? _

Obi-Wan laughed at the text, and replied that she did indeed look like it was her first time away from home. Sometimes he missed being out in the field at times like this, but he was glad someone like Ahsoka was there in his place. He put his phone back in his pocket, and noticed then with a slight frown that Anakin hadn’t come out of his own room yet. He walked over and knocked gently and received no reply. As he leaned against the door to see if he could hear anything, a faint drilling sound hit his ear. Obi-Wan decided he must be in his work room fiddling with his devices and decided to leave him be. 

He went back into the living room and picked up the book he started yesterday and continued reading. It wasn’t too impressive of a story, just a simple fantasy novel he picked because of the cover more than anything. He made it about halfway when he heard a door click open, and there was Anakin walking down the hallway. Obi-Wan couldn’t help a small fond smile on his face. Anakin was still in his sleep clothes and rubbing at his eye with one hand, his curls bouncing in every direction. He must have been working there for a while. He step faltered slightly when he saw Obi-Wan sitting there, and that same faint blush formed on his cheeks. 

“Did you sleep alright?” Obi-Wan asked him as he closed his book and set it up on the coffee table.

Anakin was in the kitchen now, and bit his lip at the question, purposely not looking at Obi-Wan but nodded slightly. He was busying himself making a sandwich, and Obi-Wan narrowed his eyebrows and ran a hand through his beard, hoping Anakin wasn’t upset with him. “Will you come in here when you’re done?”

There was no reply, but a few moments later Anakin sat in the other armchair with his plate, and began eating his sandwich. Obi-Wan kept his gaze on him, wanting Anakin to look at him, but he didn’t, and he huffed a laugh at this. The boy could shoot a man in cold blood but was sitting in here acting bashful. Obi-Wan concluded he would have to be the one to break the silence and asked him gently, “Would you like to talk about last night?”

Anakin shook his head and took the last bite of his sandwich, keeping his eyes on the turned off television. 

“Do you regret what happened between us?”

“No!” Anakin yelled, turning to finally look at Obi-Wan. He realized that he said that a bit louder than he wanted to, the blush returning in an instance. 

Obi-Wan, wanting to quickly reassure him spoke, “I didn’t either.” 

“I thought you would have. I know you didn’t want to become involved. I’m sorry I pressured you.”

So that is what this is all about? “Anakin, you didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to. I quite enjoyed our time together.”

Anakin perked up at this, a small smirk forming, “You did?”

“Yes I did, even though it was dangerous. But I’m sure that was a part of it for you.”

“Wait, what?” 

Obi-Wan looked at him, and saw the puzzlement between his eyes. “I understand you needed a release after what just happened at work, and while I get it, it’s too risky to continue. It could compromise your safety.”

Anakin laughed at him, but there was no humor in it. “That’s what you think it was? Me using you to get off after I fucking shot some poor bastard?”

“Anakin, I-”

“No, Obi-Wan. I’m not done. I know you’re only here cause you have a job to do, you’re not the first protective detail I’ve gotten and you probably won’t be the last. But I felt like you were different, that you actually cared and saw me for more than who I have to be at night. I know it’s only been a few days, but I guess I can’t blame you if you think that little of me. I wasn’t using you, but don’t worry, it won’t happen again.” Anakin stood up and stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

_ Well that could have gone better _ , Obi-Wan thought to himself. 

The remainder of the day continued on without another issue, as Anakin stayed in his room and didn’t come out. Obi-Wan knew it was because of him, and he didn’t want Anakin to feel trapped in his own home, so he went into his own room after a while and shut the door with enough noise to let Anakin know he was in there. A few hours passed, and the front door opened with Padmé returning home from work. Obi-Wan noticed on the security footage that Anakin came out of his room at her arrival, and she must have seen something on his face as she came over to him with a hug. 

“Oh, Ani, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Anakin let out a sigh and returned her embrace. “I messed up.”

Padmé led him over to the couch and they sat down as she waited for him to continue. 

“I know it’s stupid, he’s only been here for like three days, but I…” He trailed off, and Padmé finished for him. 

“You have feelings for Ben?” Anakin nodded, and Padmé gave him a reassuring look. “Well he is rather charming isn’t he? It’ll be alright, Anakin. Have you told him this?”

“No, not specifically. He’s just different! He smiles at me and compliments me, he doesn’t treat me like every asshole I’ve been with before. There's a confidence about him that is so reassuring, and he makes me feel safe, in more than just a standard way. That might be kind of pathetic, it’s stupid that’s all it takes, but as soon as I saw him in that interrogation room the first day I knew I wanted him. I know he heard some shit while I was working yesterday, and he still let me kiss him anyways.” 

“Wait, you’ve kissed?”

Anakin paused, noticing the way Padmé was looking at him and muttered, “More or so… I might have sucked him off last night in an alleyway.” 

“Anakin!”

“Shhh, I know, I know okay! It was just so nice, I didn’t want him to see me as ‘the work’ Anakin. I wanted to be close to him. But now he thinks I only did it as some adrenaline rush release or because I like danger or whatever and I don’t know what to do.”

Padmé was quiet for a while, and then told him gently, “It sounds like you both need reassurance from each other. You have to remember that in his eyes you are in constant danger, and fueling that danger might have taken him back slightly.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. I might have overreacted when we talked about it this morning, but he said he didn’t want to be like that with me anymore.”

“That might have been the ‘bodyguard’ Ben talking. He does have a job to do Anakin, and his feelings for you will most likely make the job harder. You know his last assignment didn’t end the way he wanted it to, and he probably doesn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t watch anymore, the guilt overtaking him, and switched off the microphone. Padmé had said everything he should have said this morning. His body felt warmth and light after hearing Anakin express his feelings about him. Anakin was different too, in his own way. He kept Obi-Wan on his feet, paralyzing him everytime he flashed that brilliant smile in his direction. Obi-Wan couldn’t blame Anakin for the things he’s done, himself having committed some not too glorious actions during his time on tour, and he still didn’t know how Anakin got in this situation in the first place. None of that mattered in his eyes, he saw Anakin for the gentle soul he truly was, the one who cooked for him and built childhood memories in his spare time. Someone who met every conversation with a quick wit of his mind. It wouldn’t be fair to himself or Anakin to let this connection fade away because of the job. Obi-Wan would just have to be extra careful, and be on alert more than ever. Once Mace received all of the information he needed from Anakin, maybe they could work together to get him away from that sorry excuse of a boss he had. It was settled then. He stood up and opened his door, stepping out into the hallway. 

“Anakin, will you join me in here for a moment please?”


End file.
